rebirth of darkness
by Darkbloom0503
Summary: what happens when the true dark signers show their face and use Bloom and Lockette from a completely different world. Will Yusei and his friends be able to work with the Winx and save not only their world but the Winx's leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately my brother is underage to be on this site so now his story is being transferred to my account.**

Bloom laid silently in her bed thinking about the past years. First it was the Trix and then it was Darkar. Not only had she lost her Charmix like all the others but she also tried to help Darkar control the Magix dimension; twice. Thankfully her friends were there to save her before he could. She rolled over and looked at her friend Flora. She slept soundly in her bed.

Bloom continued to think about the past years trying to hold back tears. A light began to shine through the window. The sun was rising. Lockette her bonded pixie woke up and blinked her tiny eyes twice. "Morning already?" she asked. Her voice was a little high and squeaky. The tiny pixie stretched her arms and flew up onto Bloom's lap.

"Morning Lockette," Bloom said putting a fake smile on her face.

"Morning Bloom dear," she said. "You ready for a great weekend?" Bloom nodded. "Good because first we are going to wait for everyone to wake up and then I think the two of us might go to town and get some breakfast".

"Actually," Bloom said. "I think Stella said she wanted all of us to go with the specialists to celebrate".

"Oh ok," the little pixie squeaked. "I guess we should get dressed and go out into the living room to wait". Bloom nodded. She got up and crept over to her closet. She looked at her clothes and decided to wear a small light blue t-shirt with pink hearts on the left. She put on a darker blue short skirt and lighter blue pantyhose on. She looked all along the floor for her shoes but couldn't find them so Lockette began to help.

"Man," she thought. "Why can't I find my shoes? I had them here just a minute ago". She went over to her bed and looked underneath. Kiko her little blue rabbit was using one a bed. She gave a small chuckle as if she found it funny and rolled her eyes. Pulling him and the shoe out the rabbit woke up and hopped off of it. The shoe was a high heeled boot. The boot was part dark and part light blue.

"Now where is the other one?" she thought as she put it on.

"What is troubling you Bloom?" a voice asked. It was Chatta, Flora's bonded pixie.

"It is her shoe," Lockette said. "Bloom can't find it". She looked at Bloom who was limping around on one boot.

"That looks difficult," Chatta said. "Want my help?"

"It is," Bloom responded. "And please do help". So the two pixies, the limping fairy and even Kiko searched the room. By the time they had finished the room Flora was up and was curious why they were searching.

"Uh why are you all doing that?" she asked.

"It is my shoe. We can't find it".

"Here let me get dressed and we will go see if you left it in the living room". So Flora got up, got dressed and they headed to the living room. The five of them looked all over and still nothing. By the time Tecna, Musa, Layla, and even Stella were up they had looked everywhere.

Eventually Stella spoke up and said "I can let you borrow one of my shoes".

"Oh Stella," Bloom said. "You don't need to do that".

"Oh but I insist. I have plenty of shoes". She ran in and began to dig furiously looking for the "right" pair of shoes. By the time she had chosen the girls saw the specialists outside waiting on them. Stella had chosen something similar to Bloom's current boot but it was all dark blue. She threw them to her and ordered Bloom to change her shoes.

"But Stella," she objected.

"No buts, ands or ifs about it," she ordered. "Now change your shoes". Bloom did as Stella ordered and they ran down to the specialists. The five girls flung themselves into their boyfriend's arms. Layla just walked up and said "hi" to the boys.

After a long time of talking, kissing and hugging the girls hopped onto a motorbike and they rode to Magix. Down at Magix they went to a restaurant and ordered some breakfast. They sat around laughing, talking and giving a long explanation of why Bloom was wearing Stella's boots. They hung out for about two hours around town. They went down to the disco and partied there, went to the shoe shop to get Bloom a new pair of shoes.

At around noon the boys had to go back to school for some practice so they dropped the girls off at the southern part of Magix where it wasn't very busy. There were only just a couple of people there. One of them was wearing a dark cloak. He walked up to them till he was about five yards away and shot a magic attack at Stella. It knocked her back and until her back collided with the wall. Stella couldn't get up. It was like her entire body was paralyzed.

"Stella," Musa and Amore yelled. "Ok buddy you want a fight you got one".

"Magic Winx," the five of them yelled. The five girls transformed and launched an attack at the person. Each one of the attacks missed.

"None of your attacks hit me so I guess it is my turn," the person said. He launched an attack that knocked Musa and Layla both back. They both collided with the wall but didn't fall. They got stuck between it and some kind of spider web.

"You jerk!" Tecna yelled. "What do you want anyways?"

"Well first off I believe Bloom there is looking for this," he said holding up Bloom's boot. "My boot, you had it".

"Yes and I believe you know my mother or at least know of her".

"Who is your mother?" Layla asked.

"You will find out soon enough," a portal opened behind him and he hoped through.

"Hey," Bloom yelled. "Get back here. Don't run away you coward". She flew after the man into the portal.

"Bloom wait don't," Lockette said chasing after her bonded fairy. Inside the portal it was all bright yellow with a bit white. When the light faded Lockette was on a platform tied to it with large rope. A bunch of men were around her and Bloom, who was next to her yelling.

"Let me go now," Bloom yelled. "Now!" She tried to struggle out of it but it was no use.

One of the men laughed. "You silly little girl, do you think we would let you go? We need you to help us".

"I don't care," Bloom yelled. Her anger was getting the best of her. Her pupils were changing into a cat's pupils. Her fairy clothing was starting to slowly become a light black instead of light blue.

"Oh no," Lockette thought. She is becoming Dark Bloom again". She yelled at Bloom to stop but she was beginning to struggle. She too had realized what was happening and was trying to stop it. She struggled for another couple of seconds but eventually her darkness had taken control but something seemed different about her. On her arm she had a strange mark that looked like a dog.

"Now your turn," the same man said to Lockette as he began to release Bloom.

"Oh no, you don't," she threatened. "You are not going to get me to become evil".

"We will see about," he said. In his hand was a trigger. He pressed it and as if by force Lockette began to feel weak. Her anger towards the men and still Darkar was beginning to grow stronger. Her eyes began to change and so did her clothes.

Lockette just gave up. There was no way she could stop it. She just let a tear run down the side of her face and let her darkness to take over. When she was completely transformed she wore a dress that the light purple had been replaced with grey and the dark purple was black. Her eyes looked like dragon's eyes. On her back was a slightly larger symbol that was like Bloom's.

"Perfect," the man said. He handed Bloom a card. "This is Earthbound Immortal Draipus Corcus".

She looked at the card and said "Let me see the other cards I can use first". The man said okay and took her to a room. She looked at the bunch of cards on shelves.


	2. Not this again

Yusei looked at the sky. It was a clear and beautiful. "Man such a clear night," he thought "And not to mention a great night to help get my mind off of what happened the other month. I think I will go for a ride". He hopped off the grass and went to the garage. Inside was a red bike like item, his duel runner.

Putting on his helmet he hopped on and activated the runner. He dashed out of the garage at great speed. He could feel the wind blow against his face. It was cool and wonderful. He rid for thirty minutes keeping his mind on the runner's acceleration, and on the road ahead of him. He had been right. It was a beautiful night and the ride did keep his mind off of the past month. He had stopped the world from going into chaos.

"Such a great night," he thought. "Man I wish Jack and Crow could be here but I guess I can try out a new feature for the engine". He pushed his foot down harder on the pedal and twisted the runner's handle. Its speed went from 143 to 275.

"Amazing," he thought. "My runner has a whole new amount of horse power". He curved when he needed to and saw that the maneuverability was great. His duel runner was now small, fast and maneuverable. "Wait till the guys hear about this".

He rode with great speed and delight till a dog jumped into the rode right in front of him. He swerved to dodge it but the dog followed it. It was like the dog wanted to get ran over. Yusei hit the brakes. His bike slowed down and barely stopped in front of the dog. It braked and wagged its tail in delight.

"You stupid bitch," he said. "Are you trying to get ran over?" The dog barked again and ran about forty feet before stopping, turning around and motioning Yusei to follow.

"I guess I'm supposed to follow her". Repositioning his bike he slowly pressed on the pedal so he could follow the dog. It took him on the path Yusei was trying to follow. "Hm," he grunted. "Where is this dog taking me?" A thick fog rolled in but faded in a matter of minutes. When it did there was a girl standing but no dog.

She had long red hair and eyes that were a cat's pupils. She wore a black top and skirt that sparkled. On her feet were a pair of panty hoses and a pair of boots. Her hair was let down and there was a grey spiked tiara in it. On her back were some spiked wings.

"Hello miss have you…" he started but his arm began to burn and a symbol that looked like a head appeared on his arm. "Argh, why is my arm hurting? Why is my mark glowing?"

The girl laughed. "Silly signer," she said. "You are so oblivious to the world around you". She helled up her arm and a mark appeared. It was shaped like a dog.

"Are you a Dark Signer?" Yusei asked. "I thought we defeated them".

This time a new laugh came. A small creature appeared from behind the girl. "You should never assume. You need to double check. Now Dark Bloom and I will defeat you". A duel disk appeared on the girl apparently named Dark Bloom appeared. A purple fire appeared around Yusei and the girl. He looked in the sky and said. "Yep you are a Dark Signer. Fine if it is a duel you want it is a duel you will get. Not that you are giving me much of a choice though". He walked over to the duel runner and attached his duel disk to his arm.

He stood across from the girls and they both drew there top cards. "Let's duel," they said.

"Age before beauty," Dark Bloom said.

"Fine, my move," he said drawing a card. "And to start things off I think I will play Bolt Hedgehog in defense mode and throw two cards face down".

"I guess it is my turn," Dark Bloom said. "And I summon Tuning Supporter in defense mode and throw two cards face down. Guess you now go".

"Fine and I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode," he said throwing a card down. "On the turn Speed warrior is summoned his attack points are doubled and I also switch Bolt hedgehog into attack mode. Now Bolt hedgehog attack Tuning supporter".

The girl smiled. "I was hoping you would do that. I activate the trap card Holy barrier-Mirror Force". A card flipped face up.

"Oh no".

"Oh yes and now your little rodent and warrior are destroyed making it my turn. And I play a card facedown".

"That it?" he asked. Yusei looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I summon Junk Syncron and when Junk Syncron is summoned I can summon Speed warrior and since Junk Syncron is a tuner monster I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog. Now I tune my Junk Syncron with my Speed Warrior and Bolt Hedgehog to Syncro summon Junk Archer".

"Again you fell right into my trap. I activate the trap card Bottomless Pitfall so your Junk Archer is removed from play".

"Damn, it is like you are ready for anything," Yusei said. "I guess I end my turn with a facedown".

"My turn," Dark Bloom said. "And time for all hell to be raised and I will start by activating the spell card Machine Reproduction Technique which lets me play two more Tuning Supporters. Now I upgrade them into level two thanks to his ability and summon my Junk Syncron. Can you guess what happens now? I tune my Junk Syncron with my Tuning Supporter to Syncro summon my favorite beast. Descend from the heavens Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Trishula". A giant dragon swooped down from the sky and landed right in front of the Dark Signer".

"What is that?" Yusei asked. "It is enormous".

The girl stroked the dragon. "This is my little baby Trish. I don't use dark He will raise hell now, I activate his ability. Target the middle card, Speed Warrior, and a card in his hand".

Yusei saw a card on the field disappear and got confused. "What happened?"

"When Trish is summoned I can remove from play one card on the field, in your graveyard and one random card in your hand now remove those cards".

Yusei grunted and when he did he heard a bunch of familiar voices. He turned to see his friends. "Yusei," Leo said. "What is going on here? Is that a Dark Signer?"

"Yeah," Yusei said. "And she is kicking my ass so I'd watch out if I were you".

Lockette laughed. "You think now we activate Tuning Supporter's other effect. Since there were three there we can draw three cards". They both looked at the three cards and turned to each other.

"Should I?" Bloom asked.

"Do it," Lockette ordered.

"Now I hope you enjoyed Trish's effect the first time because I activate De-Syncro. This card allows me to return Trish to my deck and resummon the materials but they won't be around long I resyncro summon Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Trishula which means I target the left card your last card in your hand and Junk Syncron".

"What? 2700 attack points with that effect," Jack said astonished. "Is that even a legal card?"

"Apparently," Crow said. "That is one sweet dragon".

"And don't forget," Akiza said. "She now gets to draw three more cards".

"What," Luna asked. "Why is she reducing her deck?"

"I don't know," Crow said. "Perhaps she is looking for something".

Dark Bloom drew her cards and smiled. "It looks like she found it," Leo said.

"I activate another De-Syncro to resummon Trish so first come forth Tuning Supporter one, two and three".

"And," Lockette said. "Don't forget Junk Syncron which means we can retune them three to summon Trishula".

"Oh no," Yusei said. "I lose my Bolt hedgehog and my last line of defense".

"Yes," she said.

"Now go!" Dark Bloom ordered. "Destroy his last hope".

"Now what do you plan to do? I'm wide open".

"Simple after three more cards I discard Grow-up Bulb to summon the Tricky and then send the top card from my deck to the grave to resummon Grow-up Bulb. Now I tune the Tricky and Grow-up Bulb to summon the one the only Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Brionac".

"A level six and twenty three hundred attack points I'd hate to see his effect," Jack said.

"Well then you are lucky because I can't use his effect," Dark Bloom said. "So instead Trish, Brio; attack him directly. Game over".

Yusei stared at the Dragons as they charged at him and sliced away his life points. When his life points reduced to zero the evil girl walked over and picked up his deck. "I lost," he said falling to his knees.

"Thank you," she said.

"Please not my cards," Yusei begged.

"You won't need them nor your duel runner where you are going," Lockette said. She turned to him. "The Netherworld".

He and all his friends became shocked. "Did she say he is going to the Netherworld?" Akiza asked.

"Yes I did and you all will soon join him," Lockette said. She and the rest of the signers turned to watch Yusei turned to dust and a slight breeze blew him away.

"Now," Bloom said turning to the signers. She was sitting on the duel runner with the helmet on. "I will be back for you all later. Come Lockette".

"Yes, my lady," she responded. She hopped onto Bloom's shoulder and they rode off with Yusei's deck and duel runner.

"No, no, no," Akiza said falling to the ground with tears in her eyes. "No this can't be. He couldn't have been sent to the Netherworld, he just couldn't have been". She and all the others began to cry but soon those tears turned to anger and hate.

"Dark Signer," Crow said. "You will pay for this. Yusei I promise you, we will avenge you no matter what it takes".

Deep inside a cave five people looked at the entrance waiting. "Where could she be?" the first one asked. It was a girl and on her arm were a bunch of hands.

"Chill Modena," the second one said. This one was a man and on his arm was a spider.

"Maxus is right. She hasn't been defeated so we know that newbie is either still in battle or she has won," the third one said. This one was a women but with a very deep voice. She had a mark of the tree.

"Gorgo my dear, she chose the strangest combination of cards I have seen. She is in battle probably but if she is done did she remember to get what she was supposed to get". This one was a man with a hummingbird.

"Are you sure she didn't turn out like that Carley girl you brainwashed, Leo?" the final one asked. She had the mark of a lizard. "My Misty lasted the longest".

"Both of you two quit it right now," a voice ordered. Bloom rode in on a bike. "I mean literally you don't need to worry about me and you don't need to try to outdo each other". She walked over to Leo. "I have brought the first signer's deck as you requested and I also decided to take his runner master Leonidas". She got down onto one knee and bowed. Lockette did the same thing.

"Rise you do not need to bow to me you are merely a partner and you don't need to call me master".

She rose onto her feet. "Yes," they said and walked around to sit on their chair".

"Now, with the first signer down we are one step closer".


	3. meeting

"Bloom don't," Lockette ordered. She chased after Bloom. When she flew into the portal and it quickly disappeared.

"Bloom, Lockette," everyone softly said upset. "No".

"Well, well," a voice said. They looked towards it and there was a pixie sitting a rock she had long hair that was black from the top to half way down her hair and silver the rest of the way down. She wore a black dress with silver spirals decorated among it.

"Hecata, what do you want?" Chatta asked.

"Well, I felt some strong force twice and I kind of wanted to figure out what it was".

"Strong force?" Stella asked managing to get back up. "What does she mean?"

"Figure it out and when you do I will be at these coordinates. I will help you when you do". The pixie smiled and flew off.

"Wait," Tecna ordered. "What are the coordinates?" Her phone beeped and an unknown message arrived. "Oh never mind".

Layla and Musa released them from the webs and them and the other girls joined the Tecna looking at the phone. "Ok," Musa said. "We now know what the coordinates are but why did she feel a strong presence twice?"

"I don't know," Amore said. "None of us do. Hecata has always been mysterious. She shows up, says a couple things and then disappears. Plus only she knows what her power is, no one else".

"Well she could probably have sensed when he opened the portal but Lockette is the pixie of portals," Tecna said.

"So she is something similar," Flora concluded. "Like pixie of teleportation".

"No," Digit said. "Perhaps the pixie of dimensions".

"Let's go see," Layla said. "Quickly".

The girls flew quickly to the coordinates and yelled out "Hecata, we need your help, please".

The pixie appeared. "Have you figured out why I felt a strong presence?"

"We believe we have," Tune said. "Are you the pixie of dimensions?"

"Yes I can sense when someone travels in between dimensions near me. I can also travel between dimensions".

"Can you get us to where Bloom and Lockette went?" Stella asked.

"I can bring you to the dimension and to the people you will need to rescue them but I must warn you. You will be on Earth but on a different Earth and your magic powers will wear down quicker than normal until you rescue Bloom and Lockette. You will have to fight like they do. Are you willing to go?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"I can't believe Yusei is dead," Leo cried. "No!"

"I realize that but crying won't solve anything," Jack said.

"Jack is right," Crow said. "We need to challenge those Dark signers and get Yusei back as quick as we can".

"So what we do?" Akiza asked. "Hunt them down? Even if we do we could only possibly take out all but that one girl. We partially saw how that girl fights. There is no way we can beat that dragon. She summons it then again then again".

"You're right. We could possibly take all but that girl. We need help". A bright light came from outside.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"Let's go see," his twin said.

"We are here," Hecata said. "This is as far as I can take you. Your helpers are inside this building and you will have to find your own way back home. Goodbye". The pixie disappeared.

"Well looks, like it is just us," Layla said. "Guess we should knock". She walked up to the door and was about to knock when a bunch of people opened it up. There were two people, one small boy and one small girl with sky blue hair, one tall boy with blond hair, a medium sized boy with orange hair and a medium sized girl with burgundy hair.

"Hello," Stella said. "Have you seen a girl about yea high, redish, orangish hair and cyan eyes?"

"Sort of. A cat's pupils, black sparkling clothes, strange wings". the taller girl said.

"Yeah, that's sort of her," Musa said.

"We did, but last night," the smaller girl said. "Why?"

"May we come inside?" Flora asked politely. "We would rather not talk about it out here".

"No you may not," the blond said aggressively.

"Come on in," the orange haired said. They all walked in and found a seat.

"Now," the blue haired boy said nicely. "Why are you here?"

"Well," Tecna said. "The girl we described is our friend".

All five of the people jumped up. "You're a Dark Signer!" the blond said.

"A what?" Layla asked. "No, we are the Winx. I'm Layla, this is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna".

"Well I guess we can trust her," the taller girl said. "Our arms aren't glowing".

"But just to be sure," the orange head said. "Show us your arms".

"I don't see the point of this," Flora said. "But if it is to get you to believe us, fine". Each one of the girls showed their arms and the people examined each carefully.

"Ok," the blond said. "But then why are you here?"

"Again," Stella said. "She is our friend and we are trying to apparently save her from who ever took control of her".

"Well then we would be happy to help. That girl took one of our friends and we need to get him back," the taller girl said. "And let me introduce everyone. This is Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo and I am Akiza".

"Good to meet you," Flora said.

"Wait," Luna said. "What about those things in the air?" She pointed to the pixies.

"How rude," Tune said. "What bad manners you have".

"Luna," Crow said. "There is nothing there".

"No," Leo and Akiza said. "Luna's right there is something there". The Winx looked at each other. "Of course," Musa said. "The pixies are invisible to all but kids unlike us fairies".

"Pixies, fairies" Luna asked. "They are real?" Her arm glowed and the pixies appeared to everyone.

"Oh those things," Crow said. "Now I see them".

"Well then," Musa said. "This is my bonded pixie Tune, Layla's bonded pixie Piff, Stella's pixie Amore, and Tecna's Digit".

"All right all ready," Jack said. "Can we finish these damn introductions? We need to get there and kick some Dark Signer ass".

"Jack is right," Crow said. "We need to get out there".

"Wait," Tecna said. "There is one more thing we need".


	4. Not another Two

Crow rode swiftly down the road on his duel runner.. He went over what happened in the past several hours. First his friend Yusei was sent to the Netherworld, then five so called fairies and pixies show up and say they needed him and his friend's help to rescue the girl that sent Yusei to the Netherworld and now they are trying to duel? How can he truly trust those girls and do they expect to duel well?

"Man," Crow thought. "Those girls can't expect to win against Dark signers. They have no experience". He sped up at high speed. "If we are to get Yusei back we can't have any distractions". His mark glowed.

"My mark," he said. It began to burn. "Argh first it was glowing now it is burning as well". A dog dug its way out of the ground. "A dog?" The dog barked and leaped crashing into Crow. His duel runner fell and he with it. "Hey bitch," he said. "I just had this thing painted". The dog barked again, this time louder and ran off towards what us to be the satellite.

Crow got up and got back onto his runner and chased the dog. "Hey get back here," he ordered. He rose at high speed but for some reason the dog was way too fast for him and his runner.

"Man, fast dog," he thought. He chased and chased till the dog went out of sight. "Where did she go?" A cloaked person walked up to him.

"Excuse me have you seen a dog around here?" The girl laughed. "What is so funny?" his response was a small creature plopping his duel disk on his wrist and him being surrounded by purple flames. "A shadow duel with you?"

"Yes," the cloaked person said. "Now". They revealed themselves. It was the girl that sent Yusei to the Netherworld. "Let's duel".

"Erg, I was hoping for someone without that creepy ass dragon but fine. Let's duel". They both drew their cards.

"Ladies first," the girl said. "Now, I Dark Bloom, summon Tuning Supporter in defense mode and end my turn".

"My turn and I summon Black Feather-Blizzard of the North Pole in attack mode and thanks to this monster's special ability I can summon Black Feather-Gale of the Hurricane which then means I can summon Black Feather- Blast of Black Lance. Now go Blast of Black Lance attack Tuning Supporter". The monster shattered. "And when he destroys a monster in defense mode you take the difference in battle damage". Dark Bloom's life points dropped to twenty-five hundred.

"You will pay for that," she said. "You will deeply regret that".

"Oh but I'm not done now go Gale and Blizzard attack her directly". He life points dropped to four hundred. "Now you can go".

"Like I said you will regret. I play Black Hole. All monsters on the field are destroyed".

"No". Crow's field became empty.

"Yes, now I play Junk Syncron which returns Tuning Supporter. Unfortunately its effects are negated but I play Machine Reproduction Technique which means two level two Tuning Supporters. Guess what is next I tune Junk Syncron with my two level two Tuning Supporters and my one level one Tuning Supporter to Syncro summon the all mighty Stardust Dragon".

"What? Your Stardust Dragon?" Crow asked shocked.

"Yes now I get to draw two cards," Dark Bloom said. "Perfect I have all the pieces. I activate the effect of the Tricky. I discard Grow-up Bulb to special summon him then send the top card from my deck to my grave to resummon him. Finally I activate Raise Dead to bring back a level one Tuning Supporter which then allows me to tune him with my tuner monster to summon the all important Formula Syncron".

"Formula Syncron? What is that?"

"It is a Syncro tuner monster and with him and Stardust, after drawing another two cards, I can tune them two together to Syncro summon the all mighty Shooting Star Dragon".

"I don't get it. You constantly lower the amount of cards in your deck just so you can summon that dragon. Why?" Crow stammered.

"It is simple enough. The more cards I draw the high the chance it is for me to draw the cards I want when I activate his effect".

"What is his effect?"

"It is my favorite one," the small creature next to Dark Bloom said. "Shooting Star Dragon has Stardust's effect and the power to let us show the top five cards of our deck and for each tuner monster which we have three from that draw he can now attack three times".

"Lockette is right," Dark Bloom said.

"What? It is that powerful? If each of his attacks succeed then I will lose the duel".

"Yes now go Shooting Star Dragon attack with Falling Star slam on Black Lance". The giant dragon attacked and Crow's life points dropped from four thousand to twenty-four hundred. Now again this time on Gale the Hurricane". His life points dropped to four hundred. "Now for the grand finale Attack one more time on Blizzard. Game over!"

"No, I lost". Yes which means I get your deck and runner. I don't only duel for the Dark Signers but also for the prizes". She walked over and took his duel disk along with his deck. She and Lockette rode off, this time on Crow's runner.

Jack rode swiftly with a one of the girls he met yesterday. Her name was Layla and she was flying as fast as she could but Jack still had to drive slowly. Her so called "bonded pixie" was sleeping soundly on Jack's duel disk.

"So Layla," he said. "Are you really a fairy? I always thought fairies were tiny".

"I am and fairies are the same size as some normal human. Why?" she responded.

"Because I would like it if you could fly up high and see if you can see anything".

"Ok," Layla responded. She flew up high and looked out at the horizon.

"What do you see?"

"I think I see Crow riding behind a dog".

"Dog? Oh no, doesn't that one girl carry the mark of the dog?" He stopped his runner and tried to turn around but purple flames surrounded Jack.

"Argh my mark," Jack said.

"Uh now I see him being surrounded by a purple flame".

"Well he isn't the only one. I'm surrounded by flames too". Layla looked down and saw a figure form from thin air. The figure was a girl. Layla flew down beside Jack.

"Greetings," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Modena and I have the mark of the hands," she responded. "And I have only one goal and that is to find the signers and destroy them so I can earn the title of queen of the Netherworld".

"Well that won't happen," Jack said. He hopped off his runner and put his duel disk on which woke Piff, Layla's bonded pixie, up.

"You think you can beat me and my dragons? Well then you wouldn't mind me taking the first move". She activated her duel disk and drew five cards then one more. "I will start simple and activate the spell Future Fusion. I send from my deck to my grave my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and two God Dragon Ragneröks".

"What kind of monster will you summon".

"You will only know if you make it for two more turns. Now I play Dragon's mirror to fuse my three Blue-Eyes in my grave to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon".

"Forty-five hundred? Oh my god that is powerful," Layla said shocked.

"Do da," Piff said.

"Yes one the most powerful creatures ever is all mine," Modena said. "But fortunately for you I can't attack so you can go now".

"My draw," Jack said and then thought to himself "With that dragon on the field and that spell card who knows what she will summon. Better set up some defenses".

"Hurry up I'm waiting," Modena said impatiently.

"Fine I summon Twin Breaker in defense mode and end my turn".

"That it? Man I've seen better. I draw and activate the effect of Montage Dragon. By sending to the grave my three Red-Eyes Dark Metal Dragons I can special summon him. Since the number of stars was twenty four and his attack is the number of stars multiplied by three hundred his attack is seventy-two hundred. Looks like you lose. Go Blue-eyes attack Twin Breaker. Neutron Blast". The Dragon fired its attack and the warrior was shattered. "Now Montage dragon go attack. Power Collage".

"The attack hit Jack and he fell to his knees. Layla rushed to his side. "No Jack don't die," she cried.

"Too late," Modena said walking up. Just like Dark Bloom had done she took his deck and hopped onto his runner. "He should be in the Netherworld in a matter of minutes. Later". She put Jack's helmet on and rode off on his runner with his deck.

"Jack," Layla said. "I won't let you die in vain". She got up and she and Piff flew back towards the house they arrived at in the beginning.


	5. The duo

"What?" Akiza asked. "They did what?"

"The Dark Signers sent Jack to the Netherworld," Layla said.

"What about Crow?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. He was dueling Bloom but I don't know if he won".

"Well either way I have had enough of this shit," Stella said.

"Same here," Amore said. "I may be the pixie of love but right now I am pissed".

"We should attack them quickly," Tecna said. "What do you think Digit? Digit?"

"Yeah?" Digit said. "Oh sorry was just examining these devices but you are right we need to get them. There was a knock at the door.

"I hope that is Crow," Leo said. There was an explosion. Two cloaked figures appeared. On their right arm one had a humming bird and the other had a tree.

"They aren't Crow," Akiza said.

"That is right," the first one said. They removed their cloaks. "I am Gorgo".

"And I am Leonidas," the second one said.

"So you are Dark Signers?" Musa asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Leonidas asked. The two people activated their duel disk.

"You want a duel?" Leo asked. "You got one".

"Leo," Akiza said. "You can't take both of these on your own".

"He won't have to," Musa said. She picked up Akiza's duel disk. "Let's duel". Purple flames surrounded the building and in the sky a shape of a tree and hummingbird formed.

"Here is how it will work," Leonidas said. "We each have four thousand and only the last person can attack on their first turn. If you lose all four thousand you get sent to the Netherworld".

"Fine," everyone agreed.

"But that won't happen," Leo said.

"I will start and I summon a monster in defense mode and activate the card Castle of the Gods-Valhalla".

"My turn," Leo said. "I summon Deformer-Magnen U in defense mode and throw one card face down".

"My draw," Gorgo said. "I activate World Tree. With this card when a plant type monster is destroyed I get to add one counter to my tree. I summon Botanity Girl in attack mode. Finally I activate Dual Summon which allows me to summon Copy Plant. With Copy Plant I can select one plant type monster and copy its level so I select Botanity Girl. Now I tune my level three Copy plant with my level three Botanity Girl to Syncro summon Hell Bramble. Now everyone must pay one thousand to summon any non-plant type monster".

"My turn," Musa said. "I summon a monster in defense mode and uh… let's see um I set two cards facedown and end my turn".

"My draw and end my turn with a face down," Leonidas said.

"My draw," Leo said. "And I pay one thousand to summon Deformer- Mobafon. Now I activate his effect he randomly picks a number between one and six, whichever it lands on I pick up that many cards and if the bottom is a Deformer I get to summon it". The numbers on the monster began to get picked. When the number got picked it was a five.

"Alright it is a five," Leo said. "Now I pick five cards and the bottom one is…" He looked at the cards. "Alright I get to summon Deformer Remote Control. Now I tune my three Deformers to Syncro summon Power Tool Dragon. With this I get to randomly get an equip card".

A card appeared from his deck. Leo picked it up. "I get Double Tool D&C. With this card equipped to Power Tool Dragon he gains one thousand attack points. Now go Power Tool Dragon attack Hell Bramble". Gorgo's life points dropped to twenty nine hundred.

"You will pay with your life. I draw and activate Black Hole". Every single monster on the field shattered except Leo's. "How?"

"When Power Tool Dragon is about to be destroyed I can avoid his destruction by destroying the equip card instead," Leo said.

"Ergh," Gorgo said. "Now I activate Raise Dead to bring back Hell Bramble and activate Mental Synchronization Wave now your Dragon is destroyed". Power Tool Dragon shattered to pieces. "Next I summon Gigant Cephalotus. Now Gigant attack him directly".

"Not so fast," Musa said. "I activate Magic Cylinder this trap reflects the damage to you".

"Fine then Bramble attack him". Leo yelled. He gripped the floor to prevent from falling.

"My turn," Musa said. "I pay one thousand to summon Critter in attack mode and now go Critter attack Leonidas directly". Leonidas just stood there. "I end my turn by playing the spell Hand Obliteration this sends our hand to the grave and we redraw". All players sent their hand to the grave and redrew. "I end".

"My draw," Leonidas said. "I activate the field spell card Sanctuary of the Sky. Now when a fairy is destroyed the damage becomes zero. Now I activate two Devil's Sanctuary this lets me special summon two Metal Devil Tokens but then I sacrifice them and pay one thousand to summon my Earthbound God". A heart like thing appeared in the sky and the sky turned dark. Everyone looked out to see civilians turn into purple lights. When the heart like thing was full a light engulfed it.

"Retreat from the earth and show yourself Aslla Piscu," Leonidas said. A giant bird like creature appeared outside the building.

"Earthbound Gods not those again," Leo and Akiza said.

"Yes now go Aslla destroy that little pesk. Send him to the Netherworld".

"Leo!" Luna yelled. It was too late the giant bird jabbed its beak at Leo. When it hit Leo fell.

"Leo!"Luna yelled again. She ran up to her brother. "No, I won't let you".

"I'm sorry," Leo said. The little boy turned to dust and all that was left was his duel disk. "Leeeeoooo!" The earth shook.

"Well," Gorgo said. "Looks like we will have to deal with you next time". She and Leonidas deactivated their duel disks, ran up to the hummingbird but Gorgo stopped ran over and took Leo's duel disk. "Can't forget this".

The two duelists flew off on the bird. Everyone was freaking except Luna she was too upset.

"We need to get out of here," Tecna said. She grabbed Akiza. "Musa grab Luna we need to leave now. Magic Winx". The girls transformed and Musa grabbed hold of Luna and all six of them ran off to what seemed like a park.

"No, no, no," Luna cried pounding the ground. "It can't be true. Leo can't be gone". She continued pounding on the ground but everyone else had to hold back tears. Nearby there was a young couple arguing they just stood there until they noticed Luna. They walked up to her all angry. But when they got close to the Winx, Luna and Akiza all of the sudden they felt happy.

"Darling," the girl said. "Let's never fight again".

"Yes," the man said. "Let's".

"Strange," Stella said. "Why did that happen?"

"I don't know," Layla said. "But all of the sudden I feel all lovey-dovey".

"Same here," the other girls said.

"Do you think?" Tecna started.

"Maybe," Musa said.

"No," Stella said. "There is no way Luna can be one".

"But I'm feeling so much positive energy from her," Amore said.

"Yeah but she just can't," Stella said. "She just can't do it". She is too young".

"Well she sure is showing it so I guess she isn't" Flora said. "Oh and Stella you are the only one who doesn't agree with Tecna".

"Excuse me," Akiza said. "What are you talking about?"

"We will tell you later but right now we need to get you to safety," Tecna said.

What are they talking about? What do they think about Luna right now? I'd really like to hear what yall think. Please review an if possible answer.


	6. FFA

_Chatta's POV_

"Are you sure we can trust this person?" Tecna asked.

"Of course," Akiza said. "She was Jack's and Crow's friend".

"Ok," Stella said. She looked behind her. Musa was dragging Luna who refused to stop crying over the loss of her brother.

"Need some help?" Layla asked.

"Please," Musa begged.

"There is no sense," Akiza said. "We are here". A big house came into view. The six fairies flew down and let the two signers go. Luna quickly fell to the ground crying again and Akiza knocked on the door.

A woman answered and she said "Akiza darling come on in". She let them in and Musa, Tecna, Flora, Akiza and Stella walked in kindly. Layla had to drag Luna in by her feet. The other pixies and I kindly floated in.

"Thanks for letting us in Martha," Akiza said.

"Any time darling," the woman named Martha said kindly. "Tell me what can I do for you?"

Layla let Luna go and said gasping for air, "Take…this… girl to… another room…until she quits…crying".

"Kids," Martha yelled. A bunch of kids came in.

"Yes Martha?" they asked.

"Take Luna into the other room until she stops crying". The kids did as requested and we all took a seat around the table. "Akiza," she continued. "Tell me, where are the others". I could see all the girls look at the ground.

"I'm afraid Yusei, Jack and everyone else were all sent to the Netherworld," she responded depressed. "Luna and I are the only ones left".

"Didn't you take those Dark Signers out already?"

"It appears they were fakes," Akiza said.

"I see. Now tell me, who are these girls?" she said.

"This is Layla, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Flora and…" she started but quickly became annoyed. All right where are they?" Akiza began to search under the table, around her and many more places so I floated in front of her.

"Yo, Akiza," I said. "I'm right here". She didn't seem to see any of us. I was right in front of her and Tune and the others were on the table.

"Damn," I said to Flora. "She can't see us". Akiza finally stopped once Flora introduced them.

She sat down and said "Now tell me what you all were talking about at the park?"

I could see the girls look at one another. Tecna eventually said "We think she may be a fairy but the problem is she is very young so we aren't sure".

"Fairy," Martha said. She began to laugh. "They don't exist".

"Wonderful," I said to Digit. "She is laughing at them".

"We aren't joking," Layla said.

"Sure you aren't," Martha said. "I'm going to go get dinner ready". She walked into another room.

"Well," Tecna said. "This is going to be long but we are serious Akiza".

"I know," she said. "How long do you think we have till the Dark Signers strike again?"

"Well," Digit said. "Based on their attack timings that you all have recorded approximately fifteen hours, give or take".

"I got fourteen," Tecna said.

"So about fourteen and half hours till they attack?" Layla said. She pulled her deck she created out. "You and Luna can't duel but I'm not sure if I'm ready either".

"Why can't we?" she asked. "We have the most practice".

"You are these last of the Signers so we need to protect you two," Tecna said. She pulled her's out. "You and your Gunginir may not but Scrap Dragon and I are ready".

"All five of you could use more practice!" Akiza said. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but you all don't have much practice. I realize you practice during your free time but it still isn't enough".

"She is right," Stella said.

"Then Akiza," Tecna said. "Why don't you duel me?"

"You sure?" she asked. Tecna nodded.

I saw Akiza look to where the kids took Luna and shrug her shoulders. "Alright," she said. "but on one condition. All five of you duel".

"What?" the girls asked.

"We do a six way free for all. Every girl for herself".

The girls looked at one another ad the pixies and I looked at each other. "Fine," they finally said.

The six girls went outside and took a position. "In free for all, none of us can attack on our first turn".

"Alright," Stella said. "I will start by playing Tech Genus Catapult Dragon which I then can summon Tech Genus Jet Falcon. I now can Syncro summon Tech Genus Hyper Librarian. When Jet Falcon is used as a Syncro Material I can then inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent. I end my turn with two face downs".

"I will go," Tecna said. "Scrap Beast, report in defense mode. I now throw one card facedown".

"My draw," Layla said. "And I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier in defense".

"I start by playing Dark Verdure in defense position," Akiza said. "And throw one card facedown".

"My turn and I play Fortune Lady Lighty in defense mode," Musa said. "I then play one card face down to end".

"I guess I go," Flora said "I summon Night-Rose Knight and with that allows me to summon Fairy of the Rose and with the ability to tune them I summon my all mighty Splendid Rose".

"Hold it since you Syncro summoned and I have Librarian on the field I get to draw one card," Stella said.

"Wait," Layla said "So if we Syncro summon you draw a card?"

"Exactly".

"Great just what I needed," Flora said. "Next by activating the card Unity Power she gains eight hundred for each monster on my field. I finally throw one card face down".

"Finally I my turn again," Stella said. "I play Tech Genus Cyber Magician in defense and activate Soul Taker which destroys Fortune Lady Lighty and you gain one thousand life points". The spellcaster shattered to pieces.

"You fell right into my trap," Musa said. "Since you destroyed Lady light, I get to add Fortune Lady Fire to my hand and thanks to Fiery's effect I get to summon her to the field instantly and then destroy Dark Verdure".

The girls seemed really intent on winning that I instantly saw Stella's strategy but not everyone else's. She was trying to summon her best card Tech Genus Halberd Cannon.

"My draw," Layla said. I saw Piff point to a card and Layla picked it up and examined it. "I activate Three-Sided Formation of the Ice Barrier which I show you three cards and you choose one for me to destroy".

She showed Flora and me three cards. We both looked at them. They weren't cards she would normally offer up. They were High Priest of the Ice Barrier, Gantara, Brave General of the Ice Barrier and Gunard, Brave General of the Ice Barrier. "What is she planning?" I thought.

"I choose Gunard," Flora said.

"I send Gunard to the grave then I get to special summon Safeguard Force of the Ice Barrier. Next I get to normal summon another Safeguard Force to the field. With them all in play I tune my Samurai with my Safeguard to Syncro Summon the all mighty Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir".

"Thanks for another card," Stella said.

"Too bad your monsters won't be around for long because I discard two cards to destroy your Liberian and your Scrap Beast". Stella's and Tecna's monsters shattered. "Now go Gungnir attack Tecna directly". The dragon charged at Tecna and sent away more than half her life points. "Now can you recover?"

"I sure can," Tecna said. "I summon Scrap Chimaera which allows me to summon Scrap Beast and with little tuning I can play my Scrap Dragon".

"Too bad you can't attack with him thanks to Safeguard," Layla taunted.

"Actually I can because I use the spell Book of Moon which flips him to facedown and now Scrap Dragon can attack him ending my turn".

"My draw," Akiza said. "I summon my Evil Thorn and activate his effect which by sending him to the grave I get to inflict three hundred to each of your life points and then summon two more". I fled to behind my fairy and watched as Akiza's plant exploded sending flying needles at everyone. Two more of those plants just replaced it afterwards. "I think that is enough damage".

"First since it is my standby phase fortune lady fire gains one level and two hundred more attack points. Next I activate Cry of the Living Dead to bring back Fortune Lady Light but don't worry she won't be around much longer because I use her to summon my Fortune Lady Earthy who has twenty four hundred. Now Earthy attack Cyber Magician".

"Not happening I activate Attack Nullification".

"Ergh, fine go," Musa grunted.

"My draw and I summon Naturia Rosewhip in defense. Now time for me to get rid of Fortune Lady Fire. Go Spendid Rose attack her. I end my turn".

Stella was just about to draw a card when we all heard Martha's voice yell "Dinner".

"Oh food," Stella said. We all watched as she deactivated her duel disk and ran inside. Flora shook her head.

"Might as well," she said. "One already left". All the girls deactivated their disks and went inside for food. After dinner we all gathered outside and talked about each other's dueling. Akiza had the most to say.

"Stella that was a quite the powerful summon for your first turn. Same with you Flora. Musa you could still use a bit more practice but you did quite well. That goes the same for the rest of you. You all were quite good".

Hope you all like their decks. I spent much time figuring out which archetypes should go with which fairy. Especially Musa and Stella. If you have and comments, questions, recommendations or concerns feel free to tell me.


	7. Fairy of life

"Girls," Luna said. "I have calmed down. I think I'm done crying".

"Thank god," Stella said. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you night and day crying. I can't ever get my beauty sleep".

"Stella, be nice," Flora said. She got down to Luna's eye level. "We have good news and great news. Which do you want first?"

"Um". Luna pondered for a moment. "I guess the good news".

"You are a fairy but you're only like nine".

"Okay?" Luna said.

"We can help you with it but it will take patience," Flora said.

"Okay," Luna said. "And the great news?"

"In a couple of days we're going to strike the Dark Signers where it hurts and get our friends back. We have been sick and tired of these guys for long enough".

Lightning began to dance outside. One bolt even touched the ground and left a crater. As they did they heard a yell. The girls rushed outside to see a cloaked man lying on the ground. He groaned. "Sir," the girls yelled. They rushed to his side.

When they arrived he began to laugh. "Argh," Akiza and Luna yelled. They fell to their knees gripping their arms.

"My arm," they yelled. "It's burning and glowing". The Winx turned to the man. He was still laughing.

"What do you want?" Akiza asked. "Who are you?"

The man leaped off the ground and landed on another part of the crater. "Akiza?" he said. "You don't even recognize your own great nephew?" He removed the cloak. "Maxus Izinski".

"I don't have a great nephew. I'm still a teen".

"Yes but I am from the future sent to stop you. Now get up and duel me".

"You want a duel?" Tecna asked. "You got one".

"Not from you!" Maxus yelled. The earth below her was sent flying upward with Tecna with it. She crashed behind Akiza. "My aunt only".

Akiza struggled up. "You want a duel? Fine. Tecna duel disk!" she demanded. Tecna removed her duel disk from her arm and Akiza strapped it to her's. Purple fire surrounded the girls and the dark signer. It formed a shape of a spider.

"Hope you don't mind but victims first," Maxus said. "I start by summoning Inzektor Damsel in defense mode and activate his special ability. I get to equip Inzektor Hornet to him. Finally, one facedown".

"My draw," Akiza said. "And I summon Guard Hedge in defense mode and play Fake Seed. This card lets me summon on level two or lower plant type monster from my hand so I summon Evil Thorn. This lets me sacrifice Evil Thorn to inflict three hundred points of damage to your life points and then summon two more in attack mode". The plant exploded and two more replaced it.

"Finally," she said. "I activate the spell Closed Plant Gate".

"Damn," Maxus said. "Now I can't attack next turn".

"Yes now I finish by placing one card face down".

"Let's see," he thought. "For now I can't attack but maybe I can reduce as many of her cards as I can".

"You going to stand there or fight?" Akiza asked.

"I activate Hornet's ability. I send him to the grave to destroy that Evil Thorn. When a equip card equipped to Damsel is sent to the grave I get to summon another Inzektor; so I summon Inzektor Centipede. Now I activate Damsels effect again to reequip Hornet and send him to the grave to destroy the next Thorn. You can probably guess what is up next I get to summon another Centipede".

"Another?" Akiza asked. "You will pay".

"No you will for all you did to me when you were the only family I had," Maxus said. "Now I equip Hornet from the grave to Centipede".

"You are going to use his effect now".

"Yep so Hornet can be sent to the grave to destroy your Guard. Centipede allows me to add one Inzektor to my hand when Hornet or any other equipped card is sent to the grave. So I choose Inzektor Giga-Mantis. Now again Hornet equips to my other Centipede. I tribute Hornet to destroy your facedown and add Inzektor Giga-Weevil to my hand".

"You really like your bugs. Now what?"

"Now I equip Giga-Weevil to my Damsel which makes his defense twenty-six hundred. I equip Giga-Mantis to Centipede. This makes his attack twenty-four hundred. Now I invoke the field spell card Forest. With all these materials on the field I can sacrifice Inzektor Damsel and Inzektor Centipede to summon Earthbound God Uru".

"Earthbound God," Tecna said. "Those things are things that sent Leo to the Netherworld?"

"Yes," Akiza said. Her body began to glow. A light engulfed her and when it disappeared Akiza was dressed different.

She wore a sparkling white top and short skirt. The skirt had a floral pattern along the edge. Her power device was gone. Instead her entire hair was done up into two braids that were braided together. The red cross choker around her neck had become her wings with emerald green sparkles. Her dark gloves were replaced with white fingerless gloves that went from her wrist to her elbow. A gold necklace was around her neck and some key like item was hanging from it. Tan pantyhose went all the way up past her skirt. She finally had white boots on her feet and her mark had disappeared.

"What the heck?" Akiza asked. "What the hell happened and why am I dressed like this?" She looked over her entire body. "I don't know why I'm like this but". She stopped for a bit. "But I like it".

"Now back to the duel," Maxus ordered. "Thanks to Giga-Weevil and Giga-Matis I can special summon Centipede and Mantis to the field in attack mode. Go, you can worry about why you are dressed like a hooker later but for now finish your turn so I can defeat you".

"Like I'm going to let you," Akiza said. "I summon Night-Rose Knight in attack mode which then allows me to summon…" Maxus' duel disk began to short circuit. "What the hell?"

"I don't know but…" her "nephew" began. A white light engulfed him and it disappeared. Maxus was gone.

"Akiza," the Winx yelled.

"I… I can't believe it you are a fairy," Tecna said.

"I'm a fairy?" she asked. She touched the ground. It was covered in dead plant. They all came back to life.

"Yes and I think you are the fairy of life based on what just happened".

"That is amazing," she said. "My fear must have brought it out".

"Yes, yes, yes," Stella said. "All of us here are fairies can we get ready? I'm eager to attack those Dark Signers to get my best friend back".

"Stella's right," Flora said. "We are going to need our rest for when we attack them".


	8. scratch one six left

"Are you ready?" Stella asked.

"Yes," the girls said. "Let's go kick some Dark Signer ass". Stella opened a portal. When they stepped through they arrived in a hallway.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Layla asked.

"Absolutely," Tecna said. "This is where Bloom's cell phone signal is coming from".

"Greetings," a voice said. "Are you looking for someone?"

The girls all turned around to see a young lady dressed as a maid. Her eyes made her seem so distant as if her mind was in another place.

"Yes," Flora said. "We are looking for a group of people. They are likely to be cloaked figures. One is about yea tall, red hair, spiked tiara, sparkling black outfit. Can you tell us where they are?"

"Yes, if you go down this hallway for about five kilometers you should find who you are looking for".

"Thanks," Musa said. "Let's go". The girls ran down the hallway as fast as they could. They eventually ran into a person.

"Hello," they said.

"Modena," Layla said.

The cloaked person revealed themselves. "Yes," Modena said. "I am Modena, dragon tamer of the Dark Signers. If you want to move forward you must beat me in a duel". She strapped a duel disk on.

"Girls," Layla said. "You continue forward. I will deal with her. I have a grudge to pick with her". She turned towards Modena. "All right, you want a fight? You got one". She strapped a duel disk to her wrist.

"Silly mother, you abandoned me and now you expect to beat me. Looks like defeating Jack worked. I got you steamed up to duel me and loose," Modena said as she drew five cards. "I'm so confident I will win I will even let you go first". Purple flames engulfed them forming the shape of her symbol outside. The others moved forward as Modena just watched.

"I have no idea what you mean by mother and me abandoning you but I can tell you this. I would never do such a thing and to prove it to you I will start by playing Keeper Blizzd of the Ice Barrier. Now I activate the card Crest of the Ice Barrier. This lets me add Safeguard Force of the Ice Barrier from my deck to my hand. I activate Designator of a Different Dimension in which allows me to call Future Fusion and if it is in your hand you have to send it to remove it from play".

"Screw you," Modena said. She took a card from her hand and placed it in her pocket. "You will pay for that".

"We will see finally I activate Designator of Darkness. Now you have to add Blue-Eyes to your hand. Finally I place two cards facedown".

"My draw," she said. "I summon Lord of Dragon - Dragon's Ruler".

"I activate Mind Crush. Now you have to send Blue-Eyes to the grave".

"Fine, I activate Dragon Calling Flute. This allows me to summon God Dragon Ragnerök and Material Dragon. Now go Lord of Dragon attack that bird". Layla's monster became shattered.

"When Keeper is destroyed I get to draw a card".

"That won't save you. Go God Dragon attack her".

"Not so fast I activate Holy Barrier- Mirror Force".

"Ergh, fine go, you are just delay the inedible".

"Ha yeah right," Layla laughed. "I draw and activate Treasure Cards from Heaven. This allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hand". She looked at her cards and thought "Wow time for some fun. Now I activate Three-Sided Formation of the Ice Barrier. Choose a card". She showed Modena three cards.

"I choose Samurai," Modena said.

"By sending Samurai I get to summon my Safeguard in defense. Now I get to summon another in attack. Now Safeguard attack". Modena's life points dropped to thirty-eight hundred.. "Do you believe me now? I would never abandon someone".

"Do you think a little bit of damage will convince me? You abandoned me so you will pay". Modena's head began to hurt. Visions appeared of a white couple fighting for a baby. "No I don't believe you

Fine then, I end with a facedown".

"I draw and activate Raise Dead to bring back Material Dragon then summon White of Legend. Finally I activate the field spell Mountain. This increases my dragons' attack and defense by two hundred".

"I activate my face down; Cry of the Living Dead. This lets me bring back Samurai in which now prevents any monster with sixteen hundred or more from attacking".

"Just go then mother".

"I am not your mother and I didn't abandon you. I draw and let's see. Piff what do you think?"

"Do da," Piff said. She points to a card.

"Hm, how could this work? I guess I should just do it. I activate Crest of the Ice Barrier which lets me add Divine Spirit of the Ice Barrier. Should I wait?" Piff nodded. "I end with a facedown".

"Bad choice listening to a baby you just gave yourself certain death. I sacrifice my two dragons to summon my Earthbound God Dranus corpus". A heart like thing went into the sky and began to get filled with the spirits of the citizens of New Domino city. When it was full a light beam went through it and a giant creature that looked like Modena's sign appeared. "This card gets to attack you directly, it isn't destroyed by battle and is unaffected by your- spell and trap cards. Fortunately for you it isn't affected by my field spell since it is a fiend.

"Yeah but it has twenty-nine hundred attack. I think you don't need to give it any more attack"

"Guess not. I enjoy watching you squirm but I'm not done I activate Dragon's Mirror which allows me to remove from play Lord of Dragons and God Dragon Ragnerök to special summon Dragon Devil - King Dragoon. Your monsters can't select any dragon type now for a spell trap or monster effect. You can't win mother. I finish with a facedown as well". Modena's head began to hurt. The visions appeared again. "Just go," she ordered.

"Fine and to start I summon Defying Troops of the Ice Barrier in attack mode. Next I tune my Samurai with my Safeguard to Syncro summon my ultimate beast. I am the fairy of Morphix and I summon my Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir. Next I tune my other Safeguard with my Defying Troops of the Ice Barrier to Syncro summon Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier. I activate Early Burial. By paying eight hundred life points I can return Safeguard of the Ice Barrier and then I can activate Dewloren's effect. I return Safeguard and Early Burial to my hand to increase his attack by one thousand. I then reactivate Early Burial to summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier".

Modena fell down laughing. "Mother, you summoned all that. All you can kill is my King Dragoon. You can't touch me with my Earthbound God on the field".

"I'm not done yet and I'm not your mother. I activate…" Layla stopped when everything around them changed. They were now in a house watching a white couple fight for a crying baby.

"No," the woman said. "I won't let you kill Modena".

"Give me her. I don't want a daughter. I am going get rid of this pesky little thing". The woman yanked the baby out of the man's hands and ran she ran all the way outside and transformed into a fairy. She flew all the way across town to a girl.

"I remember this day," Layla said. "I was given a baby to take somewhere. The woman just told me to take her to some random place. I did exactly that". The vision faded.

"Wait," Modena said. "You didn't abandon me. You did what my mother requested and took me to my current parent's home to protect me. Please forgive me Layla. Just hurry up and end this".

"Oh no, you don't," a new Modena said. Her voice was deeper and her eyes were different. The real one struggled against it.

"Please," she begged. "End this".

"I activate Gungnir's effect. I discard two cards to destroy Mountain and your face down.

"No," the evil Modena said. The field became normal.

"When your field spell is destroyed so is your Earthbound God". Dranus Corpus shattered to pieces. Now Gungnir, attack Dragoon". Modena's life points dropped to thirty seven hundred. "Time to end this. Dewloren, Samurai attack". Modena's life dropped to zero and Layla rushed to her side.

"Layla you can defeat the evil inside your friend. I know you can". Modena turned to dust and the wind blew her away.


	9. the double duel

Layla watched as Modena turned to dust. In her place was a letter. It read:

_Hello Layla it is Modena here. If you want to help your friend you must enter the room next to you and sacrifice some blood. Inside you will find a knife and a stand. You must fill rectangular hole on the stand with your blood. Good day._

Layla looked at her arm and then at the door. She mumbled to herself "If it is for Bloom than fine". She walked in and there was a stand with a knife. Looking at the sharp knife she began to feel like she couldn't do it and began to back down. Piff her bonded pixie tried to shove Layla towards the stand.

Layla looked at the pixie and then at the stand. "Fine," she said. "If you insist?" She took the knife and cut her arm. Blood began to flow out of her arm. She let each drop of blood drip into the hole that was on the stand. With each drop it began to fill more and more until it was finally full.

Layla and Piff stepped back and looked at Layla's blood. It began to glow and then a blue light engulfed the entire stand. When the pixie and fairy noticed it they ran out of the room ducking behind the wall. They were positioned as if they were in a tornado. The ground began to shake.

"Woah," Layla groaned as the ground vibrated. Her voice vibrated with the ground. When it stopped she lifted her head and looked in the room. The stand was clear.

"Few," Layla gasped. She stood up and clenched her bleeding arm.

"Do da?" Piff asked.

"Yes Piff," Layla said. "Time for the next one". They began heading towards where the others headed but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Layla?" it asked. The Morphix fairy turned around and saw a friend.

"Jack," she yelled. Layla ran to the blond signer and threw herself into his arms. She stepped back and said "Thank god you are okay".

"Yeah but are you?" he asked. "You are clenching your arm".

"It is nothing," she said. "Just a little scratch".

"Let me see," he ordered. She showed him. "Oh it is not that bad; here". He ripped part of his outfit and wrapped it around the blood.

"There," he said. "That should hold the bleeding till we defeat these Dark Signers then I will take you to a friend of mine and she will fully patch you up".

The girls were running down the hallway. They all had just left Layla and were running down the hallway. They ran for quite some time till Akiza asked "Hey if we are fairies why don't we just fly?"

"This world has very limited magical energy," Tecna said. "Our powers will run down quickly and we need to save them for when we need them".

"Good enough for me". They ran nonstop till the encountered two people.

"Remember us?" the first one asked.

"Leonidas," Musa growled. "Gorgo".

"Yes," Leonidas said. "Now let me guess, you want revenge. Well come get us".

"Girls," Musa whispered. "You need to pursue forward. I will take care of these jack asses".

"Okay," Stella said. "Let's go". The girls ran past the two Dark Signers. The only ones who stayed behind were Musa and Luna.

"Luna," Musa said. "You should go with the others".

"No," Luna said. "They took my brother from me so I want revenge".

"Fine, go ahead and help me".

"Aw, how cute," Leonidas said. "The little one wants to avenge her brother. That is cute".

"I will show you cute," Luna spat. The four duelists activated their duel disks and outside purple fire formed into the shapes of a tree ad a hummingbird. "I will start and I summon Regulus. Finally I throw two cards facedown.

"My draw," Leonidas said. "And I will activate Castle of the Gods – Valhalla. Now since I don't have any monsters I can special summon Holy Light in defense. Now none of us can special summon a dark monster or attack with one. Now since I special summoned I can place one monster in defense".

"My draw," Musa said. "I summon Fortune Lady Lighty in defense then activate Dual Summon to summon another. I finally throw two cards face down".

"It is about time I get to go," Gorgo said. "I activate the spell card World Tree now each time you all destroy a plant I gain one counter. Next I summon Weed in defense mode and throw two cards facedown".

"I draw," Luna said. "I summon Petit Angel in attack and activate my first facedown, Healing Wind. My life points increase to fifty-four hundred. Next Regulus, attack Holy Light". The giant lion pounced on the shining ball of light. "Next Petit Angel will attack your face down".

"I reveal Marshmallon," Leonidas said. "He can't be destroyed by battle and now you take one thousand points of damage".

Luna growled as her life points dropped to forty-four hundred. "Finally I activate my other facedown, Sealing Swords of Light. Now you can't attack for three turns".

"My draw," Leonidas said.

"With that Sealing Swords of Light I can't do anything good right now," he thought. "So I guess I will play it safe".

"Come on," Luna said. "In want to send you to the Netherworld".

"Fine, I activate Fissure along with another one. These destroy your Fortune Lady Lighties".

"I don't mind," Musa said. "I saw it coming so I activate their effect. I get to summon Fortune Lady Fiery and Fortune Lady Darky. When Fortune Lady Fiery is special summoned to the field in attack mode your marshmallow is destroyed and you lose three hundred". Leoniuda's life points dropped to thirty-seven hundred.

"Fine I guess it will just have to leave but now it is time for plan B. No Marshmallon alongside them".

"Who is "them"" Luna asked.

"First to summon him I must activate Sanctuary of the Sky. Now any damage caused by the destruction of a fairy monster becomes now zero. Next I special summon The Agent of Creation-Venus. Next by paying five hundred life points I can special summon Holy Shine Ball from my deck". His life points dropped to thirty-two hundred.

"You done yet?" Musa asked.

"Nope," he responded. "I next summon The Agent of Mystery-Earth. This allows me to add the Titan Master Hyperion. Next I play Coins of Heaven. We all draw till we have six cards". Each person drew until their hand was stocked with six cards.

"Now?" Musa asked.

"Oh no this is the fun part. I activate Deification of Light which allows me too special summon The Agent of Force-Mars. Now I remove him from play to special summon Master Hyperion but I'm not done yet. You may hate me even more now but that is good. I tune my Shine Ball, Earth, and Venus in order to Syncro summon my own copy of Ancient Fairy Dragon


	10. the truth of the couple

Leonidas said, "You may hate me even more now but that is good. I tune my Shine Ball, Earth, and Venus in order to Syncro summon my own copy of Ancient Fairy Dragon". A giant dragon appeared and Luna looked at her card of Ancient Fairy Dragon. Her's was green but this one was black.

"H…how?" Luna asked.

"You gave this to me as a gift for my birthday," he responded. "But let's not worry about this. I want to send you to the Netherworld for not letting me join Duel Academy to get my duel runner permit and for that you will pay, adopted mother. Finally I remove Venus and Earth to destroy Sealing Swords of Light and Petit Angel". Luna sent her cards to the graveyard.

"Now," Leonidas said. "Hyperion attack Regulus".

"Not if I have to say anything," Musa said. "I activate Magical Cylinders". Leonidas' life points dropped to sixteen hundred.

"My draw," Musa said. "Alright first my Darky becomes level six with twenty-four hundred and Fiery becomes level three with nine hundred attack points. Next I activate the spell card One for One. By sending Fortune Lady Earthy to the grave I can special summon a level one monster and I choose Fortune Lady Lighty. Now Lighty attack Weed".

"Ha," Gorgo laughed "Your little witch can't beat my Weed".

"Maybe not but I activate my other facedown, Charge. This gives my Lighty seven hundred attack points till I end my turn".

Weed shattered. "You may have destroyed my Weed but my tree gains one counter".

"Won't matter I activate Dark's effect by sending Lighty to the grave I can special summon Earthy from my grave and then thanks to Lighty's I can summon Fortune Lady Watery and thanks to her effect I can draw two cards. Now Watery gains three hundred attack points for each level she has which means twelve hundred damage to your life points dealt to you; go!"

"I activate Attack Nullification," Gorgo yelled. Watery stopped her attack and Musa growled.

"I throw two cards facedown".

"I believe this the end for you two. I activate Fake Seed. This lets me summon Copy Plant now I can summon another Copy Plant since that was a special summon. Next I activate Dual Summon this allows me to summon another monster. I tribute my monsters to summon Earthbound God Alnus Glutinosa". A giant tree appeared behind Gorgo.

"Twenty-five hundred?" Musa asked shocked. "Holy crap".

"Yes now Alnus attack that fairy directly".

"I activate Holy Javelin this gives me twenty-five hundred life points".

"Well you just lost them. I end my turn".

"My draw," Luna said. "I play two cards face down and summon Kuribon in defense and switch Regulus to defense".

"My draw," Leonidas said. "I tribute my two monsters to summon the all powerful Asilla piscu".

"I activate my facedown, Ancient Sunshine. I remove from play My Ancient Fairy Dragon to deal twenty-one hundred damage to…" Luna stopped in the middle of her sentence when Leonidas screamed. He gripped his head. Next thing he knew his memory teleported all four of them to a room. They saw six people gathered around a person. Leonidas recognized the person on the bed and the girl crying. The girl was Luna and the man was his uncle, Leo. He also noticed himself trying not to cry.

"Oh Leo," the elder Luna cried. "I can't believe this. Why did you have to crash into that wall? I promise you this I will not let this happen to anyone else in our family. Even my own son".

The memory faded and Leonidas and Gorgo looked at each other. "She was just trying to protect you".

"Yeah I just thought she didn't want me to do it because she hated me," Leonidas said. "I didn't even remember that day. Mother please end this for us".

"I don't even think I'm your mother right now but okay Ancient Sunshine deals twenty-one hundred damage to you two".

Leonidas' life points dropped to zero and Gorgo's dropped to nineteen hundred. With Leonidas' life points reaching zero he began to turn to dust. "Mother," he said. "Don't lose this. I know you can defeat the Phoenix". As he ended his sentence he had completely disappeared.

"All right," Musa said. "I draw and switch my monsters to defense. I end".

"My turn and it is time to end this". Gorgo began to place her hand on her deck to surrender but something stopped her. Her voice turned deep.

"If I have to I will end this myself I activate my god's effect this doubles my life points".

"Not so fast," Luna said. "I activate the trap Mischief of Oberon. This changes the increase to damage to the two of us".

"No!" Gorgo yelled. She fell to her knees and her voice changed back.

"Please Luna," she begged. "As I agree with my fiancé defeat the Phoenix. I must join him now. Good bye my future mother-in-law".

"No," Luna begged. "Don't go". She fell to her knees. "If those are my kids even in-law kids or adopted I will bring you back somehow. I swear on my life I will".


	11. the coming

Luna sobbed. "Even though they assisted the dark signers they will be my kids," she said. "I want them back and my brother back". Musa watched Luna feeling sorry for the young girl. Suddenly she noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

"Luna," she said. "Look at this". Handing the girl the paper Musa smiled. The paper read

_Dear mother,_

_ If you are to help Musa rescue her friend you both must offer up some blood. Fill the hole in each of the pillars with blood. They are located in the room nearby. The offering will help Bloom return to normal. Good day._

"We must," Tune said. "Bloom and Lockette need us".

"I know," the music fairy responded. "Let's go". Luna pulled herself together and got up.

"Maybe then they will come back". The two fairies and the manner pixie went into the room. In there were two small pillars each with a small hole. Hanging bye the holes were knives and instructions. Apparently they had to cut themselves and fill the hole. Doing what they were suppose to do they took the knives and slit a bit of their arm while at the same time trying not to scream. The blood flowing from it became attracted to something in the pillar and it flowed through the air filling the hole by itself. When the holes were automatically filled the two fairies stopped bleeding.

"Are you girls okay?" Tune asked.

"Yeah," they responded.

"Good now let's…" The pixie was stopped by the pillars lighting up and a small tremor. They ran out of the room.

Dark Bloom and Dark Lockette knelt in front of a pit of slime. Four decks and three duel runners were surrounding it. "King of the Netherworld, three servants have been defeated and we are losing souls to those signers and fairies". A low growl came from the pit. "My lord, please forgive me I… I just can't control them".

Another growl came. "What th…thank you my lord. I…I mean just thank you. We won't fail you. I will use this gift with honor". A dark light engulfed Dark Bloom and Dark Lockette. When it disappeared they had been transformed.

Bloom was now wearing black eye shadow. Dark lines streaked down her cheeks. Her duel disk had disappeared and a small device had been strapped to her skirt. On her arms were many symbols each one exactly like the Nazca Lines. Lockette wasn't much different she just had each symbol on her back and she also had black marks down her cheeks as well.

Luna took deep breaths as leaned against the wall. "Luna, Musa ," a weak male voice came. They looked towards the voice and saw a small boy all beat up and barely conscious.

"Leo," Luna yelled. The fairy ran to her brother. "Oh Leo," she cried. "Oh Leo".

"It is okay Luna I'm here but barely able to stand".

"Don't worry," said placing her hand on Leo. We will get you to Akiza her powers will be able to heal you".

"Wait for us," a voice came. Everyone looked to see Layla with Jack.

"Layla," Musa yelled.

The two friends ran and hugged each other. "You're alright," Layla said.

"You are too," Musa said. "I see you rescued Jack".

"Yeah," the Morphix fairy responded. "He came back when I defeated Modena. Who did you defeat?"

"See for yourself". The music fairy showed her Leo who was still talking softly to his sister trying to calm down her tears of joy.

"I can see that but which one was it Leonidas or Gorgo?"

"Both, Luna and I defeated both of them".

"Oh that's great so how many are left?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. We have defeated only three so there are at least two left; Maxus and Bloom".

"Let's go catch up with the others," Luna suggested. She was finally up and had stopped crying.

"Yes let's," everyone said. As they began running the Luna started arguing with herself whether or not she should tell them what she found out. Finally, as she began to get tired, she decided to break the news to Jack and Leo.

"Jack, Leo," she said.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"Well first, can we stop?"

"No we need to continue running," Jack said.

"Okay, but also…" She took a deep breath. "I'm a fairy".

Everyone went to a quick and screeching halt. "WHAT?" they questioned loudly. "Are you serious?"

"She is," Layla said.

"She is a fairy," Musa continued. "We have no idea what of though. That could also mean that Leo you may be able to go to Red Fountain as a specialist".

"Ah, Luna that is so great," Leo said hugging his sister.


	12. Last chance 1

Maxus and the final Dark Signer stepped up to Bloom. "You requested us?" Maxus asked

"Yes," Bloom said. "I have a new assignment for you two".

"What is it?" Maxus asked. Bloom walked up and placed a finger on him. The Dark Signer disappeared into a small ball of light. The ball of light floated to the middle of the room. Once there it transformed into a giant chess board. On one side the rook pieces were missing and there was a gap between the king and queen. On the other side only there was only a gap between the king and queen.

"What is this?" the last dark signer asked.

"This is where you leave".

"Okay".

"Where you going?" Bloom asked angrily.

"You said you wanted me to leave".

"Come here". The dark fairy motioned the leaving dark signer to come back.

"Yes?"

"Turn around". The Dark Signer did as ordered. Bloom pulled a pistol out and pointed it at the unaware Dark Signer. "You are no longer needed". She pulled the trigger, a big band came from it and the Dark signer fell.

Akiza and everyone leaned against the wall. "We've been running for hours," Stella complained. "Where are those Dark Signers?"

"I don't know," Akiza said. Footsteps came from a distant. Everyone jumped up. They seemed fast and they seemed to get closer and closer. Out from the shadows Layla, Jack, Musa, Leo and Luna formed.

Everyone yelled the other people's names and ran up and hugged each other. After a long time of hugging and talking the girls heard a gunshot. "What was that?" Layla asked.

"I don't know?" Akiza said. "Sounds like gunshots".

"We should probably go see," Flora said. They ran towards the shot and saw a giant chess board. On their side they saw the rooks missing and a gap between the king and queen. On the other side there was only a gap between the king and queen.

"What the hell?" Tecna asked. "What is with the giant chess board?"

"Greetings," a voice said. On the other side Dark Bloom and Lockette formed from the shadows.

"You," everyone growled.

"Yes," she responded. "Now which three of you would like to fight me first?"

"I am," Tecna said.

"Same here," Stella said. "I'm not sitting back while my best friend is corrupted".

"I'm in," Akiza said. "I'm going to push my way through to Maxus".

"Oh you won't get to him since you are standing in front of him. The board is Maxus". Everyone gasped. "Now are we going to duel or what?"

"Duel," Stella yelled.

"Then take a spot on the board". The three duelists stepped onto the board. Stella took the center, Tecna took the king side rook and Akiza took the queen side rook. Bloom took the center across from Stella.

"Let's do this," Akiza said. Each person activated their duel disk and a giant hologram of the board was projected from the top.

"Now this is how we play this version". Bloom described how to play. "Each person gets four thousand but I get twelve thousand. When you summon a monster it can be placed on the row in front of you, behind you or on the row you are. A spell or trap card can be placed anywhere on your half of the field. The Red line divides the board in half. You can look at where and what your teammates played but the only thing you can't see are your opponent's spells and traps. Spells and traps are only activated when a monster steps on them. A monster can move in any direction based on their stars. Also some monsters have different effects. Finally you don't have to sacrifice, tune or fuse to summon a monster that would normally require one".

"Now we draw five cards and place them on them on the field".

Each player drew the top five cards. They placed them on the field. Tecna had placed two cards facedown, a Scrap Chimaera that replaced the bishop next to her, Scrap Searcher that replaced the rook and a Scrap Goblin that replaced the pawn in front of the Scrap Chimaera. Akiza summoned an Evil Thorn which replaced the pawn in front of her, Dark Verdure that replaced the king and Phoenixian Seed that replaced the knight next to Tecna. She also threw two cards facedown. Stella placed Tech Genus Catapult Dragon that replaced the pawn in front of her, Tech Genus Cyber Falcon which replaced the queen and Tech Genus Striker which replaced the bishop next to Akiza. She finally placed two cards facedown. Bloom placed three cards facedown and summoned two monsters; a Tuning Supporter that replaced the pawn in front of the king and a Darksea Rescue that replaced the pawn in front of the queen.


	13. Last chance 2

"If you don't mind," Dark Bloom said. "Rather than you pesky pixies going, I will start and to start I will switch my monsters to defense". The two monsters went into a defensive stance. "Next I will move them forward one space" The monsters moved to the next space in front of them." Finally I draw one card and decide what to do with it". Bloom drew her card and looked at it. "I think I will save this card". She placed the card in her hand.

My turn," Stella said. "I will switch Catapult Dragon and Striker to defense. Next I will move my Catapult Dragon two positions forward and activate his effect. Uh, what is his effect?"

Bloom shook her head. "Check your screen. Push on your monster to read info about it".

"Oh," Stella and the others said. Stella clicked on her screen and read info about her cards. "Oh wow those are handy. Alright I activate Catapult Dragon's effect. A random Tech genus card comes from my deck and I can place it on a random spot on the field, in my grave, hand or back in my deck". A card appeared from her deck. She picked it up and looked at it.

"I think I will save this for later. Now I draw and throw one card facedown. Bloom, listen to me. It is me Stella. I know you are in there; I don't want to fight you or hurt you".

"Shut up you stupid fairy".

"Looks like I am going to have to knock common sense into you. Fine I move Jet Falcon three spaces diagonal". The monster moved to a square that was two spaces in front of Scrap Goblin. "Finally Striker will move one space to the same space Falcon was on. Finally I draw and summon Tech Genus Drill Fish".

"My turn," Akiza said. "Evil Thorn's ability allows me to destroy it and deal five hundred points of damage to you and then summon two more to replace it". The giant plant exploded. Bloom's life points dropped to 11500. Two new ones replaced it .One in the same space the original was in and one next to it. "Next I activate Phonexian Seed's effect. I tribute it to summon, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my deck. Finally I switch Dark Verdure to defense mode now I draw and summon Ivy Wall". The monster was summoned in the empty space where Tech Genus Striker originally was.

A monster that was a small plant replaced the pawn in front of Bloom. She growled. "You stupid bitch," she said. "Now I have a token taking up space".

"Yes and when it is destroyed you will lose life points," Akiza said. "Go Tecna".

"My turn," Tecna said. "I switch Scrap Goblin to defense mode along with Scrap Searcher. Next I move my Scrap Goblin two spaces to be positioned two spaces in front of Searcher and then I move Searcher diagonally on space. Finally I draw". Tecna drew her card and became surprised at the card she drew.

"What do I do with this card?" she thought. "It is a great card but I am not sure if I should play it". Tecna gripped her head.

"I can't decide," she yelled.

"Tecna," Stella yelled. The technology fairy looked at the worried friend. "Remember what we are fighting for and who we are fighting for".

"You are right," Tecna said. "I summon my favorite monster, Scrap Dragon". A giant dragon appeared in front of Tech Genus.

"Looks like you got a good monster on the field rather quickly," Bloom said.

"Yes," Tecna said. "Yes and I am going to use him to defeat the evil inside of you Bloom. We are determined to get our friend back. Try to remember us. Think of Sky".

"Shut up," Bloom yelled. "Just shut the hell up and fight. My turn, I will move diagonal one space and be placed behind Tuning Supporter. Finally I end my turn by drawing and placing one card facedown".

"My turn," Stella said. She looked at the field.

"Alright," she thought. "We have a lot more monsters and just a few more life points than her. Let's see if I can get my friend back".

"Now," Stella yelled. "Time for me to get my friend back. I start by activating Catapult Dragons effect. Normally I would get to special summon one Tech Genus tuner monster from my hand but instead I can summon one random Tech Genus card from my deck. But if I don't want it on the field I can again place it in my hand". A random card appeared from her deck. "I summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician and thanks to her effect when she summoned one random spell or trap card of yours is destroyed. So, Catapult Dragon, launch Wonder Magician on to the field".

A ball of light appeared on the launcher. The ball of light was launched into the air and appeared just a few spaces in front of Akiza but everyone was shocked when they realized the monster wasn't on Stella's side of the field. It was on the last row on Bloom's side.

"Now a random spell or trap of yours is destroyed". Tech Genus Wonder Magician sent an attack into the air and it fell right next to her. "Now for the best part, whenever I summon a monster that is normally a Syncro monster onto the field while Jet Falcon is on the field you lose five hundred life points".

The Dark Signer's life points dropped down another five hundred. "Damn you," Bloom cursed. "I will make you pay".

"I'm sure you will," Stella said. "I'm just hoping that you realize that what you are doing is a mistake and that this isn't you Bloom before that happens".

"Shut up before I come over there and personally kill you myself," Bloom yelled. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. Just shut the hell up and fight".

"Fine," Stella said. "I draw". The fairy looked at the card in her hand. "I will save this for later".

"My turn," Akiza yelled. "Now Evil Thorn, go and launch your beautiful thorns through that Dark Signer's body. Maybe this will knock some common sense into you".

"Wait what?" Luna below questioned. "Akiza stop".

"Uh oh," Tecna and Stella both thought. "This is probably not good".

**Why exactly are Tecna, Luna and Stella afraid of what Akiza is doing?**


	14. Last chance 3

"Akiza no," Luna yelled. "Don't use your powers like that. You shouldn't use your monsters to kill her".

"Sh…she's right," Akiza said stopping herself. "Even though, I'm still using Evil Thorn's ability". The plant in front of her exploded and Dark Bloom's life points dropped to 10700".

"Crap, I hate how there isn't an effect that causes a card not to be able to use its abilities," Bloom whispered.

"Finally I will move forward one space and draw," Akiza said. She took a step forward and replaced the Evil Thorn. She drew a card and looked at it. I summon Violet Witch". The monster appeared in front of Akiza.

"My turn," Tecna said. "I want Scrap Dragon to attack you directly". The giant Dragon leaped into the air and landed next to Bloom. It turned to face her. As the dragon launched an attack Bloom went flying through the air and she landed on the edge.

"Bloom," Stella yelled. Quickly regaining her balance the Dark Signer watched as her life points dropped to 7900.

"I'm fine you stupid fairy," Bloom said.

"Fine then," Tecna said. "I draw and end my turn".

"My turn," Bloom said. "I draw". As she looked at the card she smiled. "I summon Earthbound God Draipus Corcus". A bright light appeared before the girls. It was an orange light. Floating there were two dragons.

"I…it's the Crimson Dragon," Jack said. "But what is the other dragon?" Each of the Winx were speechless. Both dragons screeched and the ground shook. Rocks fell from the ceiling, pillars collapsed and a dark red smoked filled the air. As the gas filled the air Bloom's mind began to hurt.

"Help me Great Dragon," she begged. "Please". The dragon stared at Bloom. Watching the poor fairy suffer, the Great Dragon decided to help the fairy out. The dragon flew at Bloom and it joined with Bloom. The fusion with the Dragon gave her enough energy to let her stand and look at the damage she had caused before she fell unconscious and collapsed. To her everything had become black but she quickly awoke.

"Where am I?" she asked. She stood up and walked to the window. Lockette was there sound asleep and outside she could see the courtyard of Alfea.

"Oh, I am at Alfea," she said. "But why can't I remember anything".

**Sorry it is so short but my brother does intend to start a sequel after he has planned it out. Also sorry it has been so long. My friend is currently really depressed and right now I am trying to help him get through it so it may take a while before I will post another chapter to my stories.**


End file.
